1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implements and, more particularly, to novel apparatus for maintaining the mouth of a patient in an open position and retaining the tongue.
2. The Background Art
When a dentist performs a procedure, the patient's mouth must be held open for access to the teeth. In simple, short procedures, such as an examination or teeth cleaning, the patient may be able to open his mouth wide and long enough for the dentist to perform the dental procedure. However, in longer and more complex procedures, the patient may tire from holding his mouth open or, in the alternative, be unable to hold his mouth open due to the pain of the dental procedure or numbness resulting from the anesthesia. In these types of procedures, dental mouth props may be used by a dentist in an effort to mechanically maintain the patient's mouth in the open position.
As appreciated by those skilled in the art, dental mouth props may function in a variety of ways. For example, some prior art dental mouth props incorporate a tubular frame inserted between the cheek and gum of a patient's mouth. Dental mouth props of this general nature generally mask the outer surface of the teeth, thereby making it difficult to view, drill, fill and/or perform other dental procedures on the teeth. Moreover, the dental mouth prop is usually positioned on both sides of the mouth, thus having the effect of obscuring the dentist's view and access from all angles within the patient's mouth.
Other dental mouth props have been developed by those skilled in the art which engage the teeth of a patent. These prior art dental mouth props are typically inserted between the upper and lower molars on one side of the mouth allowing a dentist to view and have working access to a larger area of the patient's mouth. However, these devices have no provisions for patient comfort and may cut and irritate the patient's mouth, gums and cheeks. Often these types of dental mouth prop devices are small and could be accidentally swallowed by a patient causing severe injury to the patient.
As appreciated by those skilled in the art, a patient's tongue may also interfere with a dental procedure by interfering with the dentist's visibility and by interrupting the limited available work space within the patient's mouth. Traditionally, dentists have used a variety of implements in an effort to suppress the tongue during a dental procedure. For example, dentists have used hand-held suppressors to hold the tongue in place. However, the use of hand-held tongue suppressors restricts the dentist to the use of only one hand or requires a dental assistant to hold the suppressor in place. Hand-held suppressors can therefore crowd the available working space within the mouth and prevent a clear view of the targeted work area.
Currently available dental mouth props which cooperate with other dental-type tools are usually expensive and necessitate reuse to recover the cost of the device. In order for a dental device to be reused, it must be sterilized to obviate contamination and thereby reduce the risk of infecting a subsequent patient. As appreciated by those skilled in the art, the process of sterilization adds to the overall cost of a dental procedure, such cost being typically passed on to the patient. The sterilization processes that are typically used in a dental office generally depend upon the specific characteristics or properties of the tools or dental implements being sterilized. For example, during beat or steam sterilization, many prior art dental mouth props that are formed of polymers or a polymeric materials would tend to melt or become seriously distorted at the high temperatures and pressures required by autoclaving or using a steam sterilization process. Accordingly, such prior art dental mouth props must be sterilized using conventional chemical methods after implementing an ultrasonic cleaning. A significant disadvantage with chemically sterilizing prior art polymeric dental mouth props is that the chemicals commonly used for chemical sterilization often leave an unpleasant tasting residue on dental mouth prop, which ultimately adds to a patient's discomfort as a result of the distaste.
Incorporating operable features to prior art dental mouth props can make it difficult to work around in an already restricted work area within the mouth of a patient. For example, dental mouth props having integrated irrigation and aspiration systems may include tubes and appendages that extend outside of the oral cavity, thereby giving the dentist or oral surgeon less space to work in. Moreover, many patients are already apprehensive about having to go to the dentist, much less having to accommodate a dental prop having one or more large, uncomfortable appendages stuffed into their mouths.
Another significant disadvantage with prior art dental mouth props having operable appendages is that they are generally bulky and cumbersome when disposed within the patient's mouth. As appreciated, during a dental procedure, the mouth of a patient is often crowded with the hands of the dentist and one or more assistants, together with suction, aspiration, a drill, a polisher, a curing light and/or other dental instruments. In this regard, when a dental mouth prop has additional structural features and bulky appendages, the mouth of the patient becomes more crowded and less accessible to the dentist for conducting the procedure.
While prior art dental mouth prop devices may appear generally suitable for their intended purposes, these prior art dental mouth props nevertheless leave much to be desired from the standpoint of effectiveness of operation, manufacturing costs, simplicity of construction in relation to a multiplicity of parts and functionality as to universal application. As will be appreciated in this particular art, economic considerations are significant when dealing with the highly competitive dental industry, since complicated devices are frequently found to be commercially impractical. Accordingly, even a slight savings in cost may substantially enhance the commercial appeal of a particular dental implement or assembly when considering issues of mass production of the product.
A need further exists for a dental apparatus which supportably maintains the mouth of a patient in an open position while retaining the tongue within the bottom cavity of the mouth (e.g., the mandibular arch). It would also be an improvement in the art if such a dental apparatus were inexpensive to manufacture and disposable, thereby eliminating the risks and costs associated with sterilization and potential contaminated reuse. It would be a further advancement in the art if the device were equipped with a safety feature that would prevent accidental swallowing. A need also exists for a mouth prop and tongue suppressor that fits within the oral cavity with no bulky or cumbersome appendages that interfere with the dental procedure and cause discomfort to a patient.
In accordance therewith, it would be desirable to provide a novel tongue suppressing bite block which realizes the advantages of the prior art dental mouth prop devices while at the same time eliminates the disadvantages associated therewith. Such a tongue suppressing bite block is disclosed and claimed herein.